<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Is Your Rider? by imaginarypasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207602">Where Is Your Rider?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarypasta/pseuds/imaginarypasta'>imaginarypasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>it's shadow but not explicitly enough to warrant a character tag, side hoes week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarypasta/pseuds/imaginarypasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwan and Dash have a run in with Shadow.</p><p>DP Side Hoes Week Day 1 (Kwan/Friendship)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Baxter &amp; Kwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Is Your Rider?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>side hoes week conflicted with my finals :p but they're done now so hopefully i can catch up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darkness swarmed them. This wasn’t like the ghosts Kwan had seen before. Usually they were either glowing bright or entirely invisible, fully humanoid or something monstrous. No, this was very, very different. This was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’d seen the bike on the side of the road, he’d asked Dash to stop the car. Probably it was stupid to do that. With ghost attacks so common, things were abandoned all over town and picked up within the week. No one ever really noticed the little things left behind as residents ran from fights in town. But this was a big thing, and Kwan always noticed. </span>
  <span>He’d learned a while ago that it was much better to just leave these deserted objects behind. Someone would always come back for them. There was something different about this motorcycle. Something strange, unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, handsome horse, where is your rider</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keys were still in the ignition, and he’d reached out a hand to take them before he could even think of doing anything else. That is when the darkness came. </span>
  <span>It wrapped around him, pressing passed his throat and down into his lungs. It tightened its grip on his body, forcing its way into his ears and over dark brown eyes. </span>
  <span>He tried to call for Dash, for anyone really, but he couldn’t get the words out. He was choking on this shadow. He was suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all at once, it stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was the pretty light blue of dusk it had been earlier, as if no time had passed at all. Dash’s arms pulled him close; Kwan’s face was pressed to his friend’s chest and he could hear his own breathing. The little flashlight Dash carried around in his backpack to help Phantom if he ever needed it sat at their feet. Its yellowish light illuminated an empty road, save for the hulking figure of Dash’s secondhand minivan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>